Automatic speech recognition may refer to the transcription, by a computing device, of spoken language into readable text. Some speech recognition (SR) systems use user or speaker specific training, where a speaker may read sections of text into the SR system. These systems are often configured to analyze the person's specific voice and use it to fine tune the recognition of that person's speech, resulting in more accurate transcription. In an effort to reduce word error rates, and increase accuracy, some ASR systems have begun to alter the way in which they attempt to improve recognition scores.